l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Sabynha (Nemesis Destiny)
Summary Fluff Description: Sabynha is a slim young thing nearing the end of her second decade, full in the blossom of her emerging womanhood. Her complexion is dusky; dark hair, ruddy skin, and brown fawnish eyes. Her smile is charming and impish all at once, and she makes frequent use of it. She dresses in colourful, loose-fitting garb, even while adventuring; it affords great mobility when dancing, and does a fair job of hiding her boiled leather armour when in the field. Sabynha adorns herself with simple jewelry and natural hues in her make-up. When she moves, the air wafts faintly with understated perfume; jasmine, patchouli, and sandalwood. When adventuring, she bears a small, brightly-coloured buckler, the inside of which contains sheathed daggers for quick throwing. She also carries a small curved blade at her hip, slim and graceful, like its wielder. Both devices, in addition to being functional in battle, serve as implements of performance in her ritual dances. Background: Sabynha knows very little about her parentage, other than the obvious; she was raised by gypsy-like nomadic seafarers whose culture places little to no import on legitimacy. She was raised by the women of the clan and knows neither her true mother, nor anything of her father, though it is presumed that one of her parents hailed from the Imperium or perhaps Kytheria. Hooks: She is possessed of the same wanderlust that affect the rest of her kin, and so at an early age, Sabynha set out to explore the world, and perhaps learn something more of her fey kin. Kicker:'text goes here Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers All powers based off basic attacks or fixed numbers. Class Features *Bonus to Defense **+1 Reflex, +1 Will *Deceptive Duelist **When you make a melee basic attack with a one-handed weapon, you can use Charisma instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. *Master of Story and Song **You gain two 1st-level bard daily attack powers of your choice, but each day you can use only one bard daily attack power. *Skald’s Aura **You gain the ''Skald's Aura power. *Skill Versatility **You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. *Song of Rest **When you play an instrument or sing during a short rest, you and each ally who can hear you are affected by your Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains an additional 4 hit points with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. *Words of Friendship **You gain the Words of Friendship power. *Signs of Influence **At 1st Level, pick two Signs of Influence options. At 13th level and 17th level, choose an additional option. ***Welcome Guest ***Ritual Beneficiary Racial Features *Racial ability scores **+2 Constitution, +2 Charisma *Skill Bonuses **+2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight *Dual Heritage **You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. *Group Diplomacy **You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. *Knack For Success **You have the knack for success power. Skills Languages Allarian, Imperium, Old Allarian Feats Level 1: Bard of All Trades Heroic Tier Prerequisite: Bard Benefit: You gain a +3 feat bonus to all untrained skill checks. Level 2: Sly Dodge Heroic Tier Prerequisite: Dex 13, Cha 13 Benefit: You gain training in the Bluff skill or the Intimidate skill.* Once per encounter, when an enemy makes an opportunity attack against you, you can add your Charisma modifier to your AC against that attack. * Discussed previously with DM jbear about substituting Acrobatics for one of those skills. Legal for now, but I will take Acrobatics if this exception is allowed. Future Picks - Sneak of Shadows (Rogue MC); Duelist's Panache (requires rogue); Blade & Buckler Duelist (requires rogue) or TWF & TWD; Surprising Charge (requires Rogue); Quick Draw or Duty's Virtue; Vistani Heritage (pure RP); Vistani Fencer; Disciple of Law (requires Wis 13); WP Rapier; Versatile Master (w/ retrain racial for Eldritch Strike); White Lotus Riposte (& Master Riposte) '''Background Benefit Parentage - Orphaned +2 Insight Theme 'Purple Dragon 1st:'Focused Discipline Note: My intention is to reflavour this theme as a combat dance. Seems to fit most of the powers. Regional Benefits Equipment Hero's Hide Armour Property When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you gain a +2 bonus to all defences until the end of your next turn. Moonstone Gem Property Until we are level 3, the moonstone gem grants the character 5 thp after each short or extended rest, as well as 1 thp after spending a healing surge. Wishlist - magic sling or dagger (just need a basic one to let my attack bonus keep up) - rhythm blade dagger - Hero's Armour or Feral Armour (if reflavoured) - Cloak of Distortion or Healer's Brooch - any foot slot that improves athletics and/or movement - Dynamic Belt - Horned Helm Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from jbear1979: I can't see any issues whatsoever. Approved. Approval 2 Looks good to me. Approved MeepoLives 13:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (SR) Status Approved for Level 1 at 0 xp by jbear1979 and MeepoLives Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters